


always be away.

by Cerulean_Gaze



Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Contains Questionable Elements, Fluff and Angst, Format: Instant Messaging/Chatlogs, I Don't Even Know, Implied Relationships, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2020-05-31 01:51:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19416025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerulean_Gaze/pseuds/Cerulean_Gaze
Summary: always be away,not from you or me,but from our hearts.(tags could be change for the future trigger warnings.)





	1. — 01. Year XX04.

> _**sweetsystrawberry** has signed in._

**_sweetsystrawberry_ :** yo, oogushi-kun. heard that tatsuma dragged you into his farewell party, eh? ~

**_mayoshirou_ :** yeah, that loudmouthed guy just forced me for sougo's entertainment's sake.

**_sweetsystrawberry_ :** lol, no wonder why souichirou-kun came by just to tell that laughing stock bout u.

 ** _sweetsystrawberry_ :** are you coming, though?

**_mayoshirou_ :** not pretty sure. i'm not into things like that.

**_sweetsystrawberry_ :** aw, come on. that's why you're a frowning nutsack, yknow?

**_mayoshirou_ :** fuck off.

**_sweetsystrawberry_ :** now, no need to be harsh, oogushi-kun.

 ** _sweetsystrawberry_ :** anyways, what are you planning after grad? seems like time just flew by in a blink.

**_mayoshirou_ :** i'm still thinking about going into psych course.

**_sweetsystrawberry_ :** woah, you seems serious being a field worker or something?

**_mayoshirou_ :** still torn between it or into private work. there's enough time to think about it later, anyway.

 ** _mayoshirou_ :** how about you, anyways?

**_sweetsystrawberry_ :** tbh, i still havent chose any. sensei's pretty unamused with my indecisive skill, yknow?

 ** _sweetsystrawberry_ :** but i guess i might go into culinary arts or smthng.

**_mayoshirou_ :** i'll take a wild guess.

 ** _mayoshirou_ :** it's because of sweets, isn't it?

**_sweetsystrawberry_ :** exactly.

**_mayoshirou_ :** good riddance.

**_sweetsystrawberry_ :** what's so wrong about that, oogushi? still can't accept the glory of sweets?

**_mayoshirou_ :** why dont you ask my display name

**_sweetsystrawberry_ :** nah, no thanks. i might puke just by imagining it.

 ** _sweetsystrawberry_ :** anyways, isnt it getting late. you going to the party?

**_mayoshirou_ :** i dont know, really.

 ** _mayoshirou_ :** should i?

**_sweetsystrawberry_ :** it's just for the last time in our high school days.

 ** _sweetsystrawberry_ :** besides, everybody's coming.

 ** _sweetsystrawberry_ :** and i'm looking forward to see you around there.

**_mayoshirou_ :** for what? go bid your farewell to the glory of mayonnaise?

**_sweetsystrawberry_ :** disgusting.

 ** _sweetsystrawberry_ :** it's because of you.

 ** _sweetsystrawberry_ :** i mean, i'd rather choke than praising that mayoshit of yours. no thanks.

**_mayoshirou_ :** really funny.

**_sweetsystrawberry_ :** i'm serious.

 ** _sweetsystrawberry_ :** about talking with you, i mean.

 ** _sweetsystrawberry_ :** i know that you've been going through a lot, and i just want you to know that everybody's here for you.

**_mayoshirou_ :** ...

 ** _mayoshirou:_** i think i couldn't get your point.

**_sweetsystrawberry_ :** seriously, hijikata-kun. it's not like it wasn't a fattest thing this year on the campus.

 ** _sweetsystrawberry_ :** just

 ** _sweetsystrawberry_ :** fine, but won't you try considerate coming, at least?

**_mayoshirou_ :** sure.

 ** _mayoshirou_ :** it won't hurt

 ** _mayoshirou_ :** than being tormented by that sadistic brat, anyway.

**_sweetsystrawberry_ :** yay! :DD

 ** _sweetsystrawberry_ :** gotta see you out there, then?

**_mayoshirou_ :** yeah. gtg, then.

**_sweetsystrawberry_ :** see ya, oogushi-kun.

> _**sweetsystrawberry** is away._


	2. — 02. Year XX04.

> _**sweetsystrawberry**_ has signed in.

  
_**mayoshirou:**_ hey, gin.

_**mayoshirou:**_ i know that it isn't too much for u, but i really apreciaet ur acquiantsnce earlier.

_**mayoshirou:**_ tganks/

  
_**sweetsystrawberry:**_ what the hell, are you still drunk or drinking out there?

_**sweetsystrawberry:**_ go sober up your ass first before saying that, though.

_**sweetsystrawberry:**_ but ur always welcome.

  
_**mayoshirou:**_ ims till womdering, thopgh

_**mayoshirou:**_ if i did soemthign els ebut keeping it form her.

_**mayoshirou:**_ like

_**mayoshirou:**_ damn, why am ie ven sudenky saying this in here.

  
_**sweetsystrawberry:**_ hey, listen. you need to sober up.

_**sweetsystrawberry:**_ and not like you asked it to happen that way, anyway.

_**sweetsystrawberry:**_ but things could get rough as it is.

  
_**mayoshirou:**_ yeah.

  
_**sweetsystrawberry:**_ seems like it would really take time, though.

_**sweetsystrawberry:**_ you know yourself better than others.

**_sweetsystrawberry:_** so just stay 'till the storm subsided.

  
_**mayoshirou:**_ mhm

_**mayoshirou:**_ thanks, gintoki.

  
_**sweetsystrawberry:**_ no prob, man.

  
_**mayoshirou:**_ i have to go.

_**mayoshirou:**_ talk to you later.

  
_**sweetsystrawberry:**_ ttyl.

>   
>  _**mayoshirou**_ is away.


	3. — 03. Year XX05.

> _**sweetsystrawberry has signed in.**_

_**sweetsystrawberry:**_ hey hijikata-kun.

  
_**mayoshirou:**_ oh, hey there.

  
_**sweetsystrawberry:**_ it's been a while, isn't it?

 _ **sweetsystrawberry:**_ how's life been?

  
_**mayoshirou:**_ pretty good. how bout you?

  
_**sweetsystrawberry:**_ things could be better, but it's fine.

  
_**mayoshirou:**_ sorry to hear that.

  
_**sweetsystrawberry:**_ nah, it's nothing.

 _ **sweetsystrawberry:**_ how's college life, though?

  
_**mayoshirou:**_ so far, so good. there's plenty of nice works around here.

 _ **mayoshirou:**_ got plenty of stuffs in my hand.

  
_**sweetsystrawberry:**_ still a workaholic guy, are we?

  
_**mayoshirou:**_ how about you, though?

  
_**sweetsystrawberry:**_ tbh, i took another course.

 _ **sweetsystrawberry:**_ language and literature one.

  
_**mayoshirou:**_ what

 _ **mayoshirou:**_ didn't expected that one to you.

  
_**sweetsystrawberry:**_ life could be really full of surprises. let it be in its way or another.

  
_**mayoshirou:**_ seems like it totally rub you off already.

  
_**sweetsystrawberry:**_ oh, i just saw that quote on one of this site's ad but

 _ **sweetsystrawberry:**_ that's nice to hear it from you.

> _mayoshirou is typing..._  
>  _mayoshirou is deleting..._  
>  _mayoshirou is typing..._

_**mayoshirou:**_ ... whatever you say.

  
_**sweetsystrawberry:**_ lmao

 _ **sweetsystrawberry:**_ you typed so long and that's what you only sent?

  
_**mayoshirou:**_ the irony.

  
_**sweetsystrawberry:**_ what—

 _ **sweetsystrawberry:**_ oh, you sly bastard.

  
_**mayoshirou:**_ expect the unexpected, lol

  
_**sweetsystrawberry:**_ anyways, got any plans this weekend?

  
_**mayoshirou:**_ just a few stuffs bout school.

 _ **mayoshirou:**_ but anything else, nothing much.

  
_**sweetsystrawberry:**_ hey, i got an idea.

 ** _sweetsystrawberry:_** how about we hang out this weekend?

 ** _sweetsystrawberry:_** if that's fine for you.

**_mayoshirou:_** well, sure.

 _ **mayoshirou:**_ gotta finish my stuffs first, though.

  
**_sweetsystrawberry:_** ofc. not like i'll rub you off with my 'laziness', anyway.

 ** _sweetsystrawberry:_** except drinks... ;)

  
**_mayoshirou:_** oh, for fuck's sake.

  
**_sweetsystrawberry:_** why, there we go again

 ** _sweetsystrawberry:_** not like you could resist it, dude. ;)

**_mayoshirou:_** unlike you, i have control of being drunk

_**sweetsystrawberry:**_ look, the irony of the year!!!!

 ** _sweetsystrawberry:_** i can still remember how you rambled shit about mayonnaise back last year

  
**_mayoshirou:_** no

  
**_sweetsystrawberry:_** y e s, i still remember

 ** _sweetsystrawberry:_** so shut up and lemme bring drinks over there

  
**_mayoshirou:_** no need

 ** _mayoshirou:_** i have some in here

  
_**sweetsystrawberry:**_ knew it.

_**mayoshirou:**_ just shut your crap, 'kay?

 _ **mayoshirou:**_ i guess i'm open at saturday night

  
_**sweetsystrawberry:**_ got it. see you this saturday, then?

  
_**mayoshirou:**_ sure, sure.

  
_**sweetsystrawberry:**_ gonna look forward for your drinks ;)

  
_**mayoshirou:**_ as expected

  
**_sweetsystrawberry:_** ofc

 ** _sweetsystrawberry:_** wait, is that a mockery or—

  
**_mayoshirou:_** gtg

  
**_sweetsystrawberry:_** goddamnit, you bastard.

>   
>  _**mayoshirou is away.** _


	4. — 04. unsent letter.

“people don’t really know what death exactly is.

no one lived long enough to tell what it is— let alone ask a dead body that would never answer back.

some were afraid of what death truly is.

some were seeking out of what death truly is.

people are scared of things that they don’t know,

while others were curious enough to strive what they don’t know.

the first latter didn’t make enough sense to me, though.

maybe it’s because i’m exactly the second latter that i was talking about.

curiosity kills a cat, they said.

no wonder why sensei used to say that i look like a cat.”


	5. — 05. Year XX06.

> _**sweetsystrawberry** has signed in._

_**mayoshirou**_ : hey?

_**sweetsystrawberry**_ : hi

**_mayoshirou_** : is that you, gintoki?

_**sweetsystrawberry**_ : who would even use this account other than me?

_**mayoshirou**_ : i’m just making sure.

 _ **mayoshirou**_ : it’s been a fucking year since you last opened your account.

_**sweetsystrawberry**_ : why, is oogushi being concerned of my wellbeing?

 ** _sweetsystrawberry_** : i’m touched. really

_**mayoshirou**_ : don’t fuck with me, you damn asshole.

 _ **mayoshirou**_ : we also didn’t see each other ever since that night.

_**sweetsystrawberry**_ : so?

_**mayoshirou**_ : so?

 _ **mayoshirou**_ : for fuck’s sake, gintoki.

_**sweetsystrawberry**_ : what’s with the big deal, anyway?

 _ **sweetsystrawberry**_ : you’re too confusing, lashing out without making any point

_**mayoshirou**_ : what? it doesn’t make sense to you?!

 _ **mayoshirou**_ : it’s supposed to be self-explanatory already!

_**sweetsystrawberry**_ : maybe only for you, hijikata-kun. i don’t fucking get any shit of what you are trying to say

> _mayoshirou is typing..._
> 
> _mayoshirou is deleting..._
> 
> _mayoshirou is typing..._

**_mayoshirou_** : i see.

_**sweetsystrawberry**_ : man, that fucking sucks.

 _ **sweetsystrawberry**_ : guess i didn’t lost it in the uni, then.

_**mayoshirou**_ : lost what?

_**sweetsystrawberry**_ : none of your business.

_**mayoshirou**_ : why the hell are you even sending that, then?

_**sweetsystrawberry**_ : because you’re fucking dense and too self-restricted

 _ **sweetsystrawberry**_ : there’s still things that don’t really change, huh

_**mayoshirou**_ : the note.

 _ **mayoshirou**_ : it’s the fucking note.

_**sweetsystrawberry**_ : yeah

 _ **sweetsystrawberry**_ : knew it.

 _ **sweetsystrawberry**_ : you still suck, though.

_**mayoshirou**_ : at least i’m trying instead of being stuck of lying to myself

_**sweetsystrawberry**_ : huh.

_**mayoshirou**_ : gintoki, i—

 _ **mayoshirou**_ : sorry

 _ **mayoshirou**_ : i didn’t mean to sound harsh as it shows.

_**sweetsystrawberry**_ : i know. :)

 _ **sweetsystrawberry**_ : thanks.

_**mayoshirou**_ : mhm.

 _ **mayoshirou**_ : how are you doing?

_**sweetsystrawberry**_ : good.

**_mayoshirou_** : is that so…

 _ **mayoshirou**_ : i hope it does.

_**sweetsystrawberry**_ : it’s getting late already.

_**mayoshirou**_ : right. goodnight.

_**sweetsystrawberry**_ : goodnight.

 _ **sweetsystrawberry**_ : and thank you, hijikata-kun.

> _**sweetsystrawberry** is away._


End file.
